Someone Still Loves You
by Sesshoumarufan20
Summary: This story is about the things that happened after the movie. I haven't read the manga's so this how I thought it would be. Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. And can any one guess where I got the Title from? LOL Please R R.
1. Prolgue

**Hello everyone how are you all? All good I hope. Well this my new story about Sarah and Jareth. This is also my first try at this Labyrinth fandom. I hope you like where this story is about. And I'm really sorry if the characters are not good. Please read and review at the end. I really want to know what you all think about it. **

**Someone still loves you **

Prologue

What if Jareth the Goblin King got sick one day after being put in his place again by Sarah Williams. And because Sarah has a good heart and she thinks she is the one who made him sick, she decides to help him to get better. Then something happens to Sarah, how will she and the others take it? And how are they going to fix all of it? Better read the story if you want to know what it is.

Please read it and review.

Lots of Love

Sesshoumarufan20


	2. The story begins

_Please be nice this is my first try on an Labyrinth fanfic._

**Someone still loves you**

Sarah looked out her window for the last time. She was moving out now and living at a place of her own. Her stepmother wanted her to move out sooner, because she thought Sarah was a bad influence on Toby but her father wanted to wait till she had enough money. But of course he knew that she already had enough, he just wanted her to stay his little girl a little while longer. She missed her friends of the Underground. She saw them once in awhile. She even saw Jareth once in a while , when he was like a barn owl flying over or coming up with new things to try on her. Like making her get up late or early. Or give peach juice instead of coffee. Things like that very funny in their own way, but it could get very annoying when your in a hurry. Now she going to her own place in town. After three days she was done unpacking her things in the house. Her house looked almost like her old house only smaller and soft baby blue. Toby loved it when she show it to them(except to her evil stepmother).

Every room was done and everything had its place in her home. Now she was make dinner for herself. She sat down on her couch and started eating and watched some TV. Then suddenly her mirror started to change. There she saw Hoggle looking very nervous.

"Hoggle what is wrong?" She asked the dwarf. "I don't know, The rat gone mad! He is looking for me all over the place. I'm now in hiding with Didymus. Ludo is not around so he's safe. So we can't talk to you for so time. And please don't call us. He will find us!" With that said he was gone. 'What has got Jareth so pissed? It's been eight year ago.' She thought. She finished her dinner and went to take a shower and went to sleep. In the middle of the night she woke up suddenly with somebody watching her somehow. Her window was still open since it was very warm night, when she went over to close it, she had a strange feeling inside. Then she heard that very familiar chuckle.

"Hello Sarah. How nice to see you again." He said.

"Oh please, spare me the sarcasm. What are you doing here Jareth?" She said glaring at him. He looked amused for a moment but turned angry again in a second. "Well since you asked so nicely, where are your friends?" He asked looking around the room. Sarah couldn't believe this. How dare he?

"Why ask me? I haven't see them since I have been very busy with moving. Why are you asking about them anyway? What are you going to do too them?" She said following him with her eyes. "Well since they helped you, there are going to be punished. Now where are they? And don't tell me you have not see them, because I found magic coming from the Underground to here. Now where are they?" He asked very cold manner.

"Why are you going to punish them for? They didn't nothing wrong! Hoggle helped you with giving me the peach! And you know aswell I can do magic myself or have you forgot?" Sarah said very angry now at the Goblin King. He ignored that last comment. "But you got away from me." He argued.

"There you said something._**I**_ got Away!! Without help from them!! You looking for things that aren't there Jareth!! It doesn't work Jareth!! Who was it that said the words? I did!" She said getting angry. He looked very shocked at her. "Well no matter. I will find them myself. They could not gotten far." He said and disappeared. 'Who does he think he is? Ordering me to give them up?' She thought.

The next morning the door bell rang. 'Who can that be?' She thought and went to open the door.

"Allo dear. My name Theresa. I'm from next door. I saw you move in this week. Here is a pie to say welcome. My husband isn't at home right, but he will say allo later to you when he is home from work. He told me that he saw you before." The woman said.

Sarah thought the accent was very familiar. But didn't say anything. The woman gave the pie and left. Sarah looked at the pie. It was fresh, and it was peach pie. Now how much coincidence is that. 'If _he_ is behind this to check up on me, he's got another thing coming.' She thought angrily. Yes it so, since the Goblin King was in love with her, she could do some magic of her own. Not big things but enough to make the Goblin King annoyed. She could also make crystals, to look at people. That is what she got left from her trip to the Underground and beating Jareth at his game. Then one time she saw he was going to take a relaxing bath one time.

She waited tile he was in it, and turned the water ice cold. She never thought he could fly so high. She smirked at the memory of it. The good part of it was, he couldn't do anything back to her. He told he once that he was proud of her that she pulled it off. That she was just as cruel as he was. But then she thought of something. He was never really cruel only to her and her friends. He took care of unwanted and abused children. She put the pie away and went to last of her things away and started to get worried about her friends. Later that night when she wanted to sleep, she woke up to loud banging. She opened her eyes and saw a very familiar goblin, Jareth sent sometime to do something annoying.

"Gigi what did he sent you for this time?" She said leaning on her elbow looking at him.

"The kinga said to make ya lose sleep." He said smiling.

Gigi thought this was some kind of game. "Did he? Well I can take it from you he not sleeping?" She asked him.

"No the kinga is not sleep. He is watching." Gigi said still smiling like he did something good.

They Sarah mumbled something and waved her hand. She made a krystal and looked at Jareth looking straight at her. Then she saw a bucket form above his head and dropped ice water on his head. She saw him screaming very bad things that were not worth to be repeated.

Sarah smiled and saw him appear in her room. "You think this is funny do you?" He said hissing at her.

She looked like in thought. "Hmm.. Yes I do. Like you think it's funny that I don't get enough sleep." She said looking very annoyed.

Gigi already left, since his King was already there. So Jareth took one step closer but couldn't get closer to her. "A barrier spell Sarah precious? Learned a few new spells did you?" He said very amused.

Sarah laughed lazily. "Well you have very lovely mother by the way. She may have give a few spell books for some spells to use." She said smirking.

He face turned paler then it already was. "My own mother? How did this happened and when?" He asked swallowing.

"Maybe a week after I won. She was very pleased that I had won. Saying a few things I didn't understand. Then she looked at me strangely. Then she excused herself and left for about a half hour. Then she returned with the books and she went through them with me. She visits me when I was alone at home. And just before I moved here." She explained. "She treats me like a daughter she never had. She is there when others aren't. I like her very much, like she is mine own mother sometimes." She said looking at him.

"Are you alright Jareth? Your paler than normal. And why are you not drying off?" She said suddenly and hurried in to her bathroom and get a few towels. When she returned into her room, Jareth was gone. 'Where did he go?' She thought looking around her house. Then she hear noising coming out off her second bathroom.

"Jareth are you in there?" She called out. "Yes I am in here. I suddenly felt really cold." He said shaking. "Are you okay? Because normally you would dry yourself with magic. Why didn't you do that now?"She asked trough the door.

"I don't know. I somehow cannot use my magic now. It happens only when I'm sick, and happened a long time ago when I was still a little boy." Jareth said sounding very weak.

When he came out he didn't look very good. So he was really sick. Sarah thought it was strange that he suddenly was sick. She would ask Hoggle about it later.

She took Jareth to a spare bedroom and put him on the bed. "Stay put." She said and left the room after putting a blanket around him. Jareth was just staring out in to pace.

She went to her own room at the end off the hall and asked Hoggle. After he was calmed down, that Jareth wasn't coming after him. He started to explain that Jareth was really sick because the Labyrinth was not so good too.

"Maybe Jareth would get better faster if he is here in the Underground. Seeing that there is little magic aboveground. " Hoggle said.

"Alright Hoggle thank you." Sarah said and went back to Jareth.

"Jareth how are you feeling?" She asked walking over to him. "This must be very amusing to you is it not Sarah? Seeing me like this?" He said with his face to the window.

He heard her take in a deep breath. "No. I don't think it's 'amusing' seeing you look like this. Why would I like seeing you like this? I would be having more fun annoying you and you annoying me back. I'm not that kind person who wishes someone sick." Sarah said and walked out of the room.

Jareth thought he went overboard this time. Then she came back with another blanket. "Come on get up I'm going to take you back home." She said not looking him in the eye. Witch was not hard since he was taller the her.

"Sarah I am really sorry if I offend you." He said getting up. Then he sat down again. "My head." He mumbled.

"You shouldn't have get up so fast. Here let me help you." She said with worry in her voice.

She took his hands and slowly helped him up and put the extra blanket around him. Then he say Sarah close her eyes and then they where at his castle.

"How did you do that Sarah?" He asked looking surprised at her.

Sarah looked at him. "It's a kind of magic." She said smiling.

Then they heard someone calling them. "Sarah what are you doing here? I thought Jareth was too sick to get back here." Hoggle said.

"He is sick Hoggle. I took us here. Everything okay around here?"Sarah said and looked at Jareth.

"Jareth you should get in bed. You look like you have a fever." She said and was about to feel his forhead.

He stopped her before she touched him. "I would not do that if I were you Sarah. I have very sensitive skin to the touch. And how nice to see you aswell Hogwarts." He said looking angry.

"It's Hoggle, you leave him and the others alone Jareth, they didn't do anything to you. I did by getting Toby back." She said taking him inside the castle. Jareth helped guiding agents his will where his bedchambers was.

He went inside and left the door open. Sarah was about to leave, when he called her back. "What is it?" She said looking in his room.

Sarah wasn't surprised at the colors in his room. That was just the way he was black, dark blue, gray and white.

He now was in his bed looking at her. "Do you like it Sarah?" He said raising a brow amused.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one who has to stay in it. And it like me asking you if you like my underwear witch I'm not." She said when she saw him wanting to answer that.

"But it´s is nice, I will give you that." She said.

"And so is you underwear." Jareth said smirking weakly.

Sarah blushed and left the room really fast. Jareth smirked a little before falling asleep. The next day Jareth's fever still hadn't dropped. It had turned worsens. He hadn´t woke up again since he was back here. Sarah asked Jareth's mother, Solin to see her son. She said that something inside him was making him sick. And that he had to overcome it himself to get better again.

"Don't worry my dear. He will be alright. You'll see. But sent me a message when something chances. " She said and left. Now Sarah sat down next to Jareth on a chair, watching he turning and mumbling words.

Sarah had already put on one more blanket so Jareth could sweat it out. She asked Ludo to put him in bath, while she changed the bed for him. Now he was clean and had a clean bed. Sarah was now cleaning his forhead from new forming sweat. Her palm gentle brushed his skin. She looked at him and saw he frowned a little. She smiled a little.

On the fifth day Jareth woke up suddenly. He looked around the room. The sun wasn't up yet. How long did he sleep? Then as looked around more, he saw someone laying on his small sofa he had in his room.

He walked over to it and saw Sarah sleeping there. 'What is Sarah doing here? Am I dreaming or something?' He thought as he put a few hairs away from Sarah's face. He saw her moving to wake up.

"Jareth?" She mumbled softly. "Yes Sarah?" He whispered. Sarah began to open her eyes. She looked up at him sleepy. "You're awake?" She asked sitting up and stretching herself .

"Yes I am precious. Did you stay here all this time?" He asked raising his brow.

She looked at him. She nodded. "I thought it would somehow be mine fault you got sick. And I was worried even the Labyrinth wasn't doing so good." She said looking down. Jareth looked outside and saw it was true, but it was getting better. Then he heard her yawning again. He looked at her.

"Did you sleep at all precious? You look very tired." He said looking at her. Since he was still a bite weak, but he could still use a little magic. When Sarah opened her eyes to look at Jareth, she was suddenly on his bed. He looked at her with nothing in his eyes.

"Now you are not to go anywhere. Your going to sleep so more for awhile." Jareth and left the room and closed the door behind him before she could say something. She lay back on the pillows and closed her eyes. _'I might aswell get so more sleep. Since I haven't had must sleep at all.' _She thought and fall asleep. Jareth was up and about again. But he could see everything was well taken care of while he was sick. _'All thanks to Sarah. Why would she? All I did was make her lose her brother and almost her life. So why did she take care of me while I was ill?' _He thought as he sat on his throne. And then his mother showed up. "Jareth your awake." She said first.

"Where is my dearest Sarah? She would inform me of everything that was happing here."

She looked worried about the young woman to Jareth's amusement. "She in mine room sleeping." Jareth said looking at his mother.

"Did you do something to her? It is not right that she stays in your room and bed. Only when you two are married. Give her another room." His mother insisted. Jareth waved his hand as a test his magic was about almost completely back. So he asked his mother to take her to another room. She waved her hand. Jareth looked in a krystal where she was. About two rooms away from his own. Good. The next day Sarah woke up she was in another room by someone knocking on her door. "Come in." Then Solin came in.

"Hello my dear, did you sleep alright?" She asked coming in the room.

"Yes I did. But it's also that Jareth didn't sent Gigi to keep me awake at night. He had done that a couple of time last week." She said. Sarah went to stand up, but suddenly couldn't breathe.

"Sarah! Here have some water." She said making a glass for her. Sarah drank it and took slow breathes. "Did this happen before? Sarah I must know." Solin said holding her arms.

Sarah nodded. "Yes ever since I turned twelve. But always had it under control. You know what it is?" Sarah asked. Solin looked Sarah over. If she was right, Sarah would be in a lot of trouble.

"I think I do, but I have to check something first. Why don't you go annoy that son of mine hmm?" She said and kissed her forhead and left Sarah alone. So Sarah got out of bed and changed in one of the dresses she found. It had a gold edges and bands on the sleeves. And then she went to find Jareth.

**Well What do you think so far? Well let me know in a review. And please be nice and don't complain about errors. I know I have some, but doesn't everybody?**

**Well Lots of love**

**Sesshoumarufan20**


	3. Eliza is back?

**Haai everyone the answer to where the Title comes from the song Radio GaGa from Queen. I am a fan of Queen as you can see. And I would like to thank ****SiriusDoctorWhoHoney329 for the first review and last of this Story. Thank you very much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Labyrinth. Sigh….**

**Well here is Chapter two. Enjoin.**

Someone still loves you Chapter Two

Solin went to see her husband. She found him in his private study reading some papers. "Solin my love, what is the matter? You look a little pale." He said getting up and going to her.

"I just had to come back here, after I had spoken and seen Sarah. There is something wrong with her. She suddenly could not breathe. Only after I gave her some water. Do you think it's her? She was the right age when it started." She said.

"Well there is one way to find out. Let Jareth bring her here, he will know why." He said. So they sent a message to Jareth to bring Sarah to the palace. He found her talking and laughing with Ludo and Sir Didymus after he promised not to harm them. She saw him coming.

"Jareth what is wrong? I can tell by the way you look something is wrong." She said.

Jareth had to smile a little. She may not like him, but she knew him better than anybody else. "My father has asked me to take you to see him. My mother must have told him a lot about you." He said looking at her.

"Really? And I would be honored to meet him. When are we leaving?" She said smiling. "We are leaving when your done talking to your friends." He said bowing his head and went back inside. Then after Sarah had said goodbye to her friends, Jareth came outside again. He walked up to her and watched as her friends left.

"Thank you for keeping your promise Jareth. It means a lot to see my friends without having to worry." She said looking at him.

"Your welcome Sarah, but surly they are not your only friends. You must have a few friends Aboveground." He said looking at her now. She shook her head.

"No I haven't. Most people think I'm weird that I still like fairytales even at fifteen. But how can I not believe in it, when I have seen it? So they are mine only friends next to you of course." She said smiling.

He looked surprised. "Me? Your friend? Odd, the goblin king is a friend." He said grinning. "Yes you are Goblin King. A strange friend, but a friend." She said giggling.

Then they went over to the palace. There they were welcomed by the High king and High Queen. "Sarah are your feeling better now?" Solin said. Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Yes I'm alright now. I'm sorry to worry you, it only happens sometimes." She said and the High Queen embraced her.

"Sarah meet my husband High king Jethro. Jethro dear this is Sarah Williams." Solin said. Sarah curtsied. "It's a honor to meet you your Majesty." She said.

"So Am I. My wife told me so much about you, that I had to meet you. And please call me Jethro, I hear your Majesty all day. I heard you could do magic after winning my son's Labyrinth." He said. He saw Jareth flinch, but didn't say anything.

"Yes that is how I met Solin. She gave me some magic books to learn from how to control it." Sarah said.

"Yes I heard about your games with my son. But you have to understand that there is no magic allowed Aboveground. They are many things that could go wrong." He said.

"I only use my magic to get back at Jareth. Not to help me around the house when I don't feel like it doing it myself. I know that much about magic to know that is wrong." She said.

Jethro looked at his wife. "MY my, we have smart young lady here. Maybe she can teach Jareth that lesson." He said laughing.

"Very funny father. I know how to use magic." He said being very insulted.

"I won't even try to teach Jareth. It's just the way I feel about magic. I can't learn it to others, like it was already there when I was born." She said.

"Sarah what do you like to do Aboveground? You never told me about that." Solin asked. She couldn't stand waiting anymore.

"Well reading, being outside no matter what weather, playing in plays and what I like doing most is being in the woods, near my town Aboveground. Like I can do it very day, whole day long." She said blushing. "Something my mom gave me."

"Really? We have a forest near the castle. Maybe we could go there tomorrow morning." Solin said smiling.

"Well why don't you two go to the forest now? There enough light and Jareth and I have some things to take care of. How long will you be staying here Sarah?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know. I just stayed here to take care of Jareth. And nobody is misses me Aboveground so I can stay as long as you wish my company." Sarah said smiling. Solin smiled at this to her husband and Jareth.

"Good. Then we will have more joy here, I hope you will enjoin your stay here." Jethro said smiling. "I think that will do just that."Sarah said and then she was pulled away by Solin.

"I hope that this is going to work father. How do you know that Sarah is the one?" Jareth asked.

"Do not worry son, I know for sure Sarah is the one we have been waiting for. I knew her father and her mother. So I am very sure this will work. Come we must follow. " He said going to the forest and Jareth was right behind him.

They saw the two ladies walking around and looking around. Sarah running all over the forest. "Sarah would you please stop running so far ahead. You may get lost ." Solin said walking after her.

"That wouldn't happen. I don't get lost, even if the forest is totally strange ." Then Sarah suddenly stopped walking. Sarah then started having trouble seeing straight.

"Sarah are you feeling alright dear?" Solin asked her. Then Sarah began to glow. Then when the glowing stopped, Sarah wasn't a human anymore. She was a Fae.

"Sarah you are a Fae?!" She heard behind her.

She turned around and saw Jethro and Jareth. She put her head in her hands.

"What is going on? What happened to me?" She asked in tears.

"Sarah you mother Linda was not a human, but a Fae and so is you father. She wanted to take you here you with her after you came of age. But fate made so changes. Like that your mother left suddenly." Solin said holding her.

"My mom just got sick one day and left without telling me where she was going." Sarah said still in tears.

"Sarah we are sorry for not telling you, that your mother is not longer with us. We did all we could do for her. But she was to sick." Solin said. "You can stay here in Underground or go back Aboveground if you like. We will not force you to stay." Jethro said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I understand that I can't go back anymore. I knew that the first time I was here, but back then I think, I wouldn't have understand it all like I do now. But I want to know why my dad never told me. He could have said something. All this time he could have said something but he never did. And I want to know why." Sarah said.

Then it became all too much for Sarah, she fall on the floor and started crying. She put her head was in her hands. Jareth couldn't stand seeing her like this and went over to her. He sat down next to her and embraced her, and started rubbing her back softly.

"It is alright precious shhh." He whispered in her hair. "How could she left me behind? She was supposed to be there for me. It's not fair why did she have to go?" Sarah said sobbing in his chest.

Then after some time, the sobbing slowed down. Then there were only some sniffing. Jareth looked at her.

"Are you alright now?" He asked. She nodded and took the last few tears away.

"Thank you . And I'm sorry for the fuss I made. I thought I would be seeing her again. But to hear she is gone, is just too much." She said looking at the steps.

"I sorry for your lost Sarah." He said. Sarah gave a nod and sniffed a little.

"Would you like to go for a walk? Maybe the fresh air will make you feel better."

Then he saw a servant waiting below the stairs. "Yes what is it?" Jareth asked him while helping Sarah on her feet.

"There is a man asking about the Lady. He says that he is her father." He said bowing his head.

"What? Dad is here?" Sarah said running down the stairs. Jareth was close behind her. When they went outside, and saw it really was Sarah's father Robert. He smiled and walked over to them.

"You weren't at home, so I guessed you went here to find out about your mother." He said smiling a little. "You knew that mom was dead? All this time you knew?!" Sarah said shocked.

"Yes I did. But ever since your mom left I knew I wouldn't be seeing her back again. I searched for her here but I heard she died. So I did what I thought was right. I stayed Aboveground and not telling you what happen. If I told you, you wouldn't have understand. " He said.

"Of course I wouldn't have understand, I was six years old. But maybe if I knew, I wouldn't have been so upset and hurt all that time not knowing." Sarah said feeling the tears falling again. Jareth just stood next to her.

Robert sighed. "Maybe I was thinking more about myself then I was about you back then. To many memories of her here." He said looking at Sarah.

"But Sarah I want you to know that I understand you want to stay here. Because this is more your home then mine home is now. I will keep your house if you want to visit. I have to go back now. I love you sweetheart. Don't you ever forget that." He said kissing her forhead and hugging her.

"I won't I promise."She said and then he left again. Sarah looked and sighed. "Jareth?" She said. "Yes precious?" He said.

"Would you mind if I stay at your castle? I think there is too much of my mom here. I hurts to much to know she was here for the last time. I promise n't to bother you." She said looked at him. He was looking at her with much surprise.

"Why do you want to stay at my castle? This is much better place for a lady." He said looking at her.

"Please Jareth, I don't mind to stay there, only if you mind of course." She said. Jareth saw her begging him with her eyes. Why did she want to stay with him at his castle was beyond him.

"You have to understand there must be a chaperon with us, if we are there. Those are the rules here. With me being an unmarried man and you a unmarried woman, people may talk." He said smirking.

"We are alone now and I don't see anyone." Sarah said looking at him confused. "That is because mine parents are around. But I am honored you would like to come back with myself. We leave tomorrow after breakfast." He said and bowed and went inside. At dinner Jareth told his parents about it.

"Yes I think it is best. There have been too many things going on here. And she was staying there already. But she must be.." But was cut off by Sarah. "In her own room most of the night and so will you Jareth." She said in the same voice.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" Solin said amused. " I guessed. You always say things that I can repeat without really know what it really is." Sarah said blushing. They all laughed together.

"My my, Sarah you really are much joy to have around. And your right she does have that effect sometime." Jethro said coming out his laughing.

"How old are you Sarah? I never saw you having a birthday ever since I met you." Solin said while sipping her wine.

"I turned twenty-five no so long ago, after I took Jareth back here. I don't celebrate my birthday, to many bad memories. And why celebrate, when your presents are stolen, by what I thought were my friends."(An: happened to me in real life.) Sarah drinking her wine.

"That is terrible! How could they do something like that? Poor thing. No wonder." Solin said shocked about this.

"Sarah do you remember your mother? Since you were very young when she left." Jethro said.

"No I don't remember her at all anymore. Sometimes I think I do but then I'm not sure if it is her I see." Sarah said sighing. "Before my mom's friends stopped coming by, they said I was just like her. That I was just as stubborn as her. Funny like her. But then they suddenly stopped coming by and I couldn't remember mom anymore." She continued.

'I have to think of something to cheer Sarah up. She did take care of me, when she did not have to but did it anyway.' Jareth thought looking at her.

Sarah looked up and gave a sad smile and went back to her dinner. Then suddenly Jareth knew what he could do to cheer her up. He would have to wait when they return to the castle, but he was sure she would like it. So after dessert was served, Jareth showed Sarah around so more before they went back to the Goblin castle.

Then next day after breakfast and saying goodbye they were back in the castle, Jareth had asked Sarah if she would join him that afternoon. "The goblins perform sometimes. Would you like to join and watch the show with me?" Sarah nodded. "I love too." Sarah said smiling.

So that afternoon Jareth walked with Sarah to the throne room. And when Sarah looked inside she there was another throne. A smaller one then the other. Jareth smiled at her and waited tile she had sat down, too sit down himself. Then goblins started performing tricks and other things. Sarah was clapping and laughing along with them. Jareth just watched Sarah enjoining herself. Then one of the goblins came up to Sarah. Jareth couldn't hear what asked of her. But he saw Sarah smile before nodding and getting up. "What did you ask her?" He asked the goblin who was about to walk away.

"If she could do something for us and you Kingie." The goblin said sitting on the ground before the throne. He looked back at Sarah and saw she making something in her hand. She was doing magic tricks and singing for them.

Then after it was time for dinner. They had dinner together in the dinner hall. "I did not know you could sing so beautiful Sarah." He said.

"I had a few lessons. But I had to stop from mine evil stepmother. But a list I don't have two stepsisters but a sweet little half brother. " She said while drinking her wine.

Jareth could see her eyes smiling along with her lips."Why did you quite? I can see you are very good." He said smiling. Of course Jareth likes it, because he likes singing too.

"I started taking singing lessons after my mom left. Then my dad came home one day of work, with another woman Karen. She is now stepmother. They came to one my school talent shows. She must have said something because dad stopped paying for my lessons. She wanted the money and only for her own son. Not for the daughter of the ex-wife of her husband." Sarah said angry.

Jareth couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So why did you want Toby back? You could have your dreams." He said. "I don't know. I think that I thought about my dad and how he would feel if Toby was gone. I didn't think about Karen but about dad. And I never stopped, that is what Karen thinks. I got free lessons from my singing coach. She said I had a lot of talent." She said smiling looking at him.

"Why not you really do have a beautiful voice Sarah. Would you like to sing something for me perhaps after dinner?" He asked. "If you want to hear it. I will sing something for you." She said smiling. So after Jareth took Sarah to the throne room. The goblins weren't around somehow. Jareth sat down on his throne and watched Sarah formed a crystal. Then soft music began to play. Then Sarah began to sing.

And then when the music ebbed away, Sarah curtsied at Jareth. Jareth couldn't believe how beautiful she could sing and it was just for him. "Sarah that really was beautiful. This is more than I thought you could." He said raising a brow.

Sarah giggled nervously. "Yeah I heard you say that before." She said giggling. Jareth smiled at her and got of his throne. He walked over to her. "Would you honor me of dancing with you?" He asked holding out his hand. She took his hand right away. "But there is no music." She said smiling as he took her in to a waltz. Then she could hear a familiar melody surround them. She saw him smirking at her as they danced around the throne room. Then the door were opened by wind. Jareth protected Sarah with his cloak. Then someone came in.

"Jareth we met again. I see you have someone with you. Milady I am Count Kenneth." He said bowing to her. He frowned seeing she still stood beside Jareth. Normally why the count found a woman to his liking, he found Sarah to his liking. There would be spell, that makes the woman like him right away. Why didn't it work again? He wondered.

Sarah looked at Jareth from a moment. He was looking angry and was holding her close. She looked at the man before them again. Then she saw his was glowing somehow. She knew that it was spell, but not what kind of spell.

Jareth looked at Sarah and saw she was not interested in the count because of the spell. Then he turned to the count. "Why are you here Count? You are not welcome here. Remove yourself out of my castle." Jareth said glaring at him.

But the Count ignored him and looked at Sarah. Why was she not interested in him like all the other women? He found it very strange. "Of course I am not welcome here. Seeing I took something very precious of you last time. You are not ride of me Jareth. Mark my words." He said and looked one more time at Sarah and left again back to where he came from.

Jareth sighed to calm down again. "Are you okay Jareth? Why did he come for anyway?" Sarah asked him. Jareth let go of her and sat down on his throne. He put at hand on his face. He then felt a hand on his arm. He looked up at Sarah, who was looking at him with concern.

He touched her hand and sighed. "Sarah I used to have a younger sister . I think you would have get along with her very well. She was must like you, stubborn and brought a lot of joy. The count, if he finds a woman to his liking, he places a spell around him, making the woman like him. But he couldn't make one woman like him. And that was Eliza." He explained.

"I saw the spell around him. What happened to Eliza? Did he do something to her?" She asked him.

"We do not know what happened to her. She disappeared one day. And we could not find her anywhere. We were all heartbroken. But my mother must have see something of her in you, she was more happier then she was before. So was mine father." He said putting his hand on his face again.

"Jareth I'm really sorry about your sister. But didn't you find anything that could tell you something maybe?" Sarah sitting on her knees before him.

Jareth looked up at her with a sad smile. "Sarah, you always wanting to help others. We only found one pearl from her necklace. But there was no magic on the pearl, but I keep it with me." He said getting out of his pocket.

He gave it to Sarah. Sarah looked at closely. "Only this pearl and nothing else? What is going on?!" She said in surprise as it suddenly because to glow. And a ghostly figure appeared. It was Eliza.

She smiled at Sarah. "Hello I am Eliza, you must be Sarah. I remember you. My brother keep a close eye on you. I am sorry that we did not get to meet each other. I think we would have get along really well." She said smiling at Sarah.

**Well this is a place to stop the chapter don't you think?**

**Well please review and tell me what you think.**

**lots of love,**

**Sesshoumarufan20**


	4. forgiveness is a good thing

**Haai ya everyone here is chapter three and this is where it ends. Hope you all like the story. I know I did writing it. Well enjoin and I don't the labyrinth and the players in it.**

**Chapter three**

"Eliza you here?" Jareth gasped looking at the figure. Eliza turned to Jareth. "Dear Jareth how are you and our parents? It has been a long time has it not?" She said laughing. Then she stepped down out of the air on the ground. She looked around the throne room.

"Jareth you really need to change around here. It is still the same before I disappeared." She said. Jareth didn't say anything he went over to and embraced her.

"Eliza where have you been all this time? We looked everywhere for you." Jareth said as a tears fall down his cheeks. "Count Kenneth put me in his dungeon and placed a spell on my pearl. Only one with selfless heart could bring me back. Since Sarah did not know you were real, she wished Toby away. Then she did not think about herself, but Toby and her new friends who she helped also along the way." She said letting go of Jareth and went over to Sarah.

"Sarah thank you very much. Are you alright your looking a little pale." Eliza said looking worried at Sarah. Jareth looked at Sarah and saw it too. Then the doors opened by wind.

"Jareth give her willingly ore I will take her by force….What how did you get my dungeon?"He yelled angry. Sarah suddenly couldn't see straight. And when she blacked out, Jareth got her just in time before she hit her head on the floor.

"Good she out of it. Hand her over to me or else."Count Kenneth said smirking. Jareth couldn't believe this. What was wrong with Sarah? "Sarah? Precious wake up." He said whispering.

"She not going to wake for you now hand her over to me and you can keep your sister alive." He said angry. Jareth picked up Sarah and looked right angry at the count.

"You will not have her or my sister. You leave our family alone or else Kenneth. It your choice."Jareth said. Then Sarah moved a little. "Eliza take her with you. I have a few things to talk about with the Count." Jareth said not looking at her. Eliza nodded and touched Sarah and they disappeared.

"NOOO!!! SHE IS MINE!!!"Count Kenneth yelled. Then the two begun to fight. Meanwhile Eliza took Sarah and herself to her parents. They saw Sarah unconscious and their daughter Eliza alive. Eliza explained what happened to her and Sarah.

Then her father left in hurry to help his son. Solin and Eliza took Sarah to a healer. He told them she was under a sleeping spell and he could wake her again but it would take some time. "How long will it take for you to heal her?" Solin asked the healer. "If I start now your Highness, she could wake up tonight or tomorrow morning. I am not sure, it is a very strong spell." He said bowing his head. "Please do what you can. Please get her to wake up. Jareth needs her or he will not life anymore without her." Solin said and turned to her daughter. They waited outside the door for a word of the healer.

After awhile Jethro and Jareth had arrived. "Well how is she? Is she alright?" Jareth started asking questions at once.

"Jareth calm down. The healer is doing what he can for her. She is under a strong sleeping spell. It will take some time to brake it." Solin said.

Jethro was talking with Eliza while Jareth sat down next to his mother. Then a few hours later the door opened and the healer came out. He looked really tired.

"I have done all I can. She is asleep to rest her strength. You may see her if you like you Highness." He said to Jareth bowing and left.

Jareth went inside and sat down next to her on a chair. He picked up her hand.

"Precious I am sorry that I did not protect you good enough. This should not have happened and it is my fault. I am sorry love."

He whispered in her hand. He stayed with her all night holding her hand. The next morning he woke up, he looked at the bed and saw Sarah was gone. He quickly looked around the room, but still could find her. He opened the door and bumped into his sister Eliza.

"Eliza have you see Sarah? She is not in her room anymore." He said panicking. Eliza smiled at him.

"Don't worry dear brother she is alright. She is outside in mine garden for some fresh air, she thought you looked tired and let you sleep longer. Please don't worry about her, she is alright now." She said but Jareth didn't listen anymore and went to Sarah.

Sarah was outside looking around her at the beautiful flowers. She felt much better now. Jareth looked very tired so she let him sleep. That she felt magic behind her. She turned around and saw just in time that Jareth was there.

"Precious do not scare me like that again. Leaving without saying anything." He said holding close.

"I did tell your sister. You can sleep through anything, the way you sleep." She said holding in giggles but didn't do very well.

"Precious why are you giggling? Is there something funny I do not know about?" He said raising his eyebrow.

She still giggled and nodded. "When I say you can sleep through anything, I mean anything." She said making a mirror and let him look in it. "AAAARRRHHH WHAT HAPPENED TO MY FACE?!!SARAH!!" He yelled.

His hair was purple and he looked like a clown. Sarah ran back inside laughing. Jareth came over his shock and followed her. "Sarah I believe he found out?" Eliza asked smiling next to her. "I can't believe he blames me for this, when you did it." Sarah gave her a push.

"Well, well, well. So you did this Eliza? I am sorry Sarah for blaming you for this. Please excuse me and Eliza for a moment." He said and took Eliza with him. Then he returned to Sarah clean and normal as he can be for a goblin king.

"Where is Eliza?" Sarah wondered. Then she saw her came from behind Jareth. Now she was the one with purple hair and like a clown. "Oh Eliza." She said giggling.

"Well at list I don't yell about at the shock and I knew he would do this." She said looking at Jareth.

"Sarah why don't you go back to your room? What happened yesterday wasn't nothing." Eliza said. "I will escort you to your room precious." Jareth said and off they were.

The appeared before the door of the room. "Thank you Jareth. I'm sorry about Eliza but I think she missed you a lot. I know I miss Toby." She said looking at the ground.

"Do not worry he is alright and so is your father." He said smiling softly at her. Sarah smiled and went in her room to get some rest. Later that day Eliza came to her room, to see how she was doing.

"I'm okay. But I was wondering about something. How did you know my name? And why does your dad and mom call me the one?" Sarah said sitting on her bed.

Eliza sighed. "Just answer this question first. Do you love Jareth? I know Jareth does. And Faes can only love one person."

Sarah blushed a little. " Uhuh I don't know. Maybe I do. I don't know he puzzles me too much. Like I can't be trusted. I don't know him that well. But he seems to know me well." She looking at Eliza. Eliza smiled.

"Well Jareth, before the count kidnapped me, was always watching over a young lady at the park. I think your were about twelve when you suddenly couldn't breathe anymore right? Well it is because you and Jareth are bonded with each other. You felt like you couldn't breathe and Jareth did too. You felt someone looking at you, like you know him, when you don't. That is how it started. Every Fae has that someone who makes you feel that way mine parents met that way. I saw him watching over you from that day on. That is how I knew your name and why my father calls you the one. That is why Jareth hated it when there are other boys and men were around you. That is why he also took Toby when you wished it." Eliza explained.

"So what he offered me was real? Not something to stop me from getting to Toby?" Sarah whispered in shock.

"Yes it was real. But he thought he could change your answer when your older. I think he didn't take the answer, seeing you were still young so he waited. I know this is strange for you but you two are made for each other." Eliza said.

Then someone knocked on the door. Sarah didn't say anything so Eliza opened the door.

Jareth knew Sarah was bothered by something. So he went to check on her. He knocked on the door and waited. Eliza opened the door. And knew right way by the way she looked she told Sarah the truth.

"Sarah, Jareth is here to see you. I will leave you two alone." And she close the door after she pushed Jareth inside. Jareth looked at Sarah and saw was wearing her nightgown and robe he gave her to use. She blushed and so did he when he saw how she laying on the bed.

"Please forgive me for interrupting and for Eliza's behavior. She acting strange sometimes." He said.

"It's alright, it's how she is I guess." Sarah said laughing. "Yes well I felt something is bothering you. Maybe I can help you find answers." Jareth said sitting in a chair near the balcony.

"Yes why do you keep lying to me Jareth? Why does Eliza have to tell me about the bound? And don't get angry at her, I asked her to tell me because you wouldn't." Sarah said looking at him.

"Precious you have to understand that I could not tell you, because I didn't know how to tell you. Do you know why I got ill?" He asked looking at her.

She nodded. "It was because me and I caused you so much pain, tile your couldn't take it anymore. The bound was one-sided. But you weren't there, when I called you, you weren't there." She said whipping her tears away. She opened the drawer and gave him a necklace.

"I wanted to give you this. But you didn't show. I waited and waited. So I locked myself up. And locked you out. I thought you hated me. Tile that day you got sick, I only saw your goblins. Not you only in the crystals." Sarah said sitting down next to him. She could feel he was hurting on the inside.

"I am sorry precious. I knew you would say no to my offer, but it still hurted me deeply. Please forgive me precious." He said looking down in shame. She lifted up his face to looked at her.

"Only if you promise not to leave me again. I missed you so much Jareth." She said flying around his neck. Jareth was shocked but came over it. "I promise precious, I promise." He said taking her face in his hands and kissed her.

**The End**

**Well there you have it. Done!! I know it is short but I didn't know how to finish it better.**

**Well they have two children. Two boys.**

**Well thank you with reading and reviewing along the way so far. Please leave a review on your way out. Bye, bye**

**Lots Of Love **

**Sesshoumarufan20**


End file.
